The Sea Of Monsters
=The Sea of Monsters= The Sea of Monsters '''is the second book in the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and is in development to become a major motion picture. Like all the other books, it is written by Rick Riordan. It was published on May 3rd 2006. Plot Meriwether College PrepEdit In Percy's dream, Grover is running from Polyphemus and enters a wedding shop. The shop then blows up and Percy hears a voice. When he wakes up, he sees a dark object in the window which he describes as a shadow belonging to no one and nothing. The same day at Meriwether College Prep, Percy is stuck playing dodgeball with Tyson, a friend, against large seventh graders who turn out to be Laistrygonian Giants. They summon explosive dodge-balls in an attempt to kill Percy, but he is protected by Tyson who is unaffected physically or mentally by the monsters' cannonballs. Annabeth saves Percy by stabbing the last Laistrygonian, Joe Bob, from behind and takes Percy and Tyson back to Camp Half-Blood by calling the Gray Sisters and their taxi. Returning to Camp Upon returning, they find the camp under attack by two bronze Colchis Bulls made by Hephaestus. Thalia's tree, which protects the camp, had also been poisoned by an unknown intruder (Percy and Annabeth discover that Luke is responsible later on). Chiron is fired because he is suspected of poisoning the tree since he is a son of Kronos. He is replaced by Tantalus, a punished man from the Fields of Punishment. Later, during a Chariot Race, the campers are attacked by Stymphalian Birds. Although Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson help to stop the attack, Tantalus blames them, saying that they disturbed the birds with their "terrible driving." The Quest Begins Percy finds out that Tyson is a Cyclops and thus also a son of Poseidon, making him Percy's half-brother. Annabeth and Percy ask Tantalus to send somebody on a quest after Percy tells Annabeth that Grover is in trouble and cannot escape from the Sea of Monsters. A quest to go find and bring back the Golden Fleece is given to Clarisse, Tantalus' favorite camper. Percy receives help from Poseidon, who gives him, Annabeth and Tyson three Hippocampi. Hermes gives Percy three yellow duffel bags with vitamins and a thermos with wind in it. With Annabeth and Tyson, Percy travels on a passing cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda. Once they get aboard the ship, it seems empty. They then find an empty bunk and sleep on the ship. The Hydra The Princess Andromeda is revealed to be owned by Luke Castellan and the maligned Titan Army. They are captured and learn that Luke is trying to help Kronos overthrow Olympus. They manage to escape the ship using Hermes' Thermos of winds. When reaching land, Percy sends Tyson away to find some doughnuts as an excuse to talk to Annabeth about her past in private. However, Percy is surprised to find out that Tyson actually found some doughnuts at a suspicious Monster Doughnut shop nearby. They then find out that the shop is connected to the life force of a Hydra which almost kills them. They are saved by Clarisse, who has a ship of her own, the CSS Birmingham, a confederate battleship given to her by her father Ares. The Sea of Monsters The CSS Birmingham is destroyed when the engine explodes while they are trying to avoid Scylla and Charybdis, when the ship enters the Sea of Monsters (known as the Bermuda Triangle). Unfortunately, Tyson is inside, and neither him or Clarisse are seen by Percy or Annabeth after the explosion. C.C.'s Spa and Resort Percy and Annabeth are washed up at C.C.'s Spa and Resort at Circe's Island, which is actually a prison for male demigods. Circe's "helper" takes Annabeth to give her a makeover, while Circe turns Percy into a guinea pig. Using Hermes' multivitamins, which Annabeth pours inside the cage, Percy as well as Blackbeard and his crew are able to turn human again. Percy and Annabeth escape using Blackbeard's ship while the pirates pillage and loot the island resort. Polyphemus Polyphemus kidnaps Grover but thinks Grover is a woman cyclops. Percy and Annabeth reach the island of Polyphemus and save Grover with the help of Tyson and Clarisse, recovering the Golden Fleece in the process. They make their way from Polyphemus's island and the Sea of Monsters to Miami, Florida, and Percy sends Clarisse, with the fleece, back to camp. Tyson tells Percy that Polyphemus is fat and spoiled and that baby Cyclopes are left on the street to learn how to survive, learn to make things from scraps and to appreciate blessings instead of taking attention from the gods for granted. Ending Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson are captured yet again by Luke who tries to invite them to his hospitality aboard the Princess Andromeda. However, Percy manages to contact the camp with an Iris message, tricking Luke into admitting he poisoned Thalia's tree. In a duel with Luke, Percy is nearly killed and gets his leg injured. He is saved by Chiron and his relatives, the Party Ponies. Chiron is rehired after being proven innocent, and the Golden Fleece cures Thalia's tree of Luke's elder snake poison taken from Tartarus in the Underworld. Then, Thalia, the daughter of Zeus herself, is spewed out of the tree because the Golden Fleece does its work too well, bringing her back to life. Prophecy This book's prophecy is given to Clarisse. "You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone." *Clarisse sailed in a Confederate Civil War ironclad which had skeleton warriors. *She finds the Golden Fleece and takes it for herself from Polyphemus. *Polyphemus trapped Grover and Clarisse in a cave with a boulder. *She needed Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover's help to board a flight to Camp Half Blood, and she flew home alone in a plane with the Fleece, since they had enough cash for one flight only. Characters *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Luke Castellan *Grover Underwood *Tyson *Clarisse La Rue *Charles Beckendorf *Silena Beauregard *Thalia Grace *The Gray Sisters *Chiron and his siblings, the Party Ponies. *Dionysus, the god of wine. *Hermes, the god of messengers, thieves, and all others who use the roads. Monsters *Polyphemus, carnivorous side of the cyclops family *Circe, the female-loving sorceress *Tantalus, hundred-year-old spirit from Tartarus in the Underworld and Percy's least favorite camp director for Chiron and enjoys taunting both Percy and Tyson *Laistrygonian Giants *Colchis Bulls *Stymphalian Birds *Scylla *Charybdis *Sirens *Hydra Chapter list #'My Best Friend Shops for a Wedding Dress ' #'I Play Dodgeball with Cannibals ' #'We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment ' #'Tyson Plays with Fire ' #'I Get a New Cabin Mate ' #'Demon Pigeons Attack ' #'I Accept Gifts from a Stranger ' #'''We Board the ''Princess Andromeda #'I Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever ' #'We Hitch a Ride with Dead Confederates ' #'Clarisse Blows Up Everything ' #'We Check In to C.C.'s Spa & Resort ' #'Annabeth Tries to Swim Home ' #'We Meet the Sheep of Doom ' #'Nobody Gets the Fleece ' #'I Go Down with the Ship ' #'We Get a Surprise on Miami Beach ' #'The Party Ponies Invade ' #'The Chariot Race Ends with a Bang ' #'The Fleece Works Its Magic Too Well ' Film The film is currently in development. Thor Freudenthal will direct the film while Chris Columbus will produce it. Trivia *The Sea of Monster is the shortest book in the Percy Jackson series, and as of now, in the whole Camp Half-Blood series. *In The Sea of Monsters, Percy rode the underside of a sheep from Polyphemus's flock in order to get inside the cyclopes cave. This also happened to Odysseus but instead he rode under the ram in order to escape from Polyphemus after Odysseus stabbed him in the eye.